The present invention relates to shaped decorative articles and a method for making them. More particularly, the invention relates to a process in which a fluent plastic composition is cast onto a substrate and then cured in a desired shape or pattern and the article produced by test process.
Decorative articles and emblems of various configurations have been used in various industries such as the automotive industry. Emblems of various shapes have been used for decorative purposes and to display trademarks and logos. Trim strips such as elongated flexible body side molding, have been used to both decorate and protect automobile body surfaces. In recent years, emphasis has been placed on the use of decorative plastic articles which do not corrode and which can be adhesively attached without fasteners. In most instances such decorative articles, emblems or trim strips are designed for attachment to a relatively flat surface.
A decorative article which is formed in its desired three-dimensional shape for attachment to a non-planar surface is highly desirable to various industries. Application of decorative articles to non-planar surfaces, i.e. those with curves or bends, places more stress upon the article. Flat articles must be molded to fit non-planar surfaces. As the article is planar and not formed in the desired shape, it maintains a desire to return to its original flat, planar shape. This desire places additional stress upon the adhesive used hold the emblem in place and leads to a shortened lifetime of the article.
A decorative emblem with a plastic lens cap on the surface is also desired by various industries. The application of a lens cap improves the appearance and weatherability of the emblem. Trim strips and decorative articles comprising a substrate with a cast plastic lens cap formed thereon have been known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,179 to Waugh discloses decorative trim strips which consist of a uniform, flat, elongated foil substrate having a plastic lens cap cast thereon. The trim strip formed is of a constant width, flat and elongated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,952 to Coscia et al discloses decorative articles that are elongated yet not uniform. They vary in width or direction along the length. They are, however, also flat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,479 to Fielder again discloses a decorative article that is elongated yet not uniform along the length. All three references have in common the method of forming in that the substrate is held flat and horizontal through the entire casting and curing period. Thus, the formed article is flat, yet flexible enough to be bent to a final curved application. None of the references disclose a non-flat article which is cured in the shape required for its final application and which has a memory of the required shape.
That is because non-planar flexible decorative articles with a plastic lens cap of the type disclosed in the above-referenced patents have previously been improbable. The plastic lens cap must be applied to a planar surface which is held flat and horizontal so that the fluent plastic flows to the sharply defined effective edges, domes up, and uniformly covers the whole decorative surface which the lens is intended to enhance. If the lens cap is not applied in a substantially uniform fashion, distortions of the emblems image may occur. Thus, the production of non-planar emblems containing a plastic lens cap has previously been undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,827 to Waugh discloses a decorative, domed article or emblem that is curved in final form. The curved article is formed from a stiff metal foil substrate such as an aluminum foil. The plastic cap is formed on the substrate as the substrate is held flat and horizontal. The substrate is then cured in the same flat, horizontal position. The curved shape is formed by punching the article out from the foil sheet. The force of the punch imparts a slight curve to the final article. However, as the substrate is a stiff metalized foil and the plastic composition a relatively hard one, the article is relatively inflexible. Thus, its ability to be formed to imperfections on the surface or in the shape is significantly reduced. Further, the article has no memory for its original slightly curved final form. Once the article has been forced out of that form, it will not readily spring back into the curved form.
Accordingly, a need remains for a flexible decorative article with a plastic lens cap cast thereon that is formed in its desired three-dimensional, non-planar end shape thereby enhancing its usefulness in application. Further, there remains a need for such a shaped decorative article which has a memory of its original shape.